User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Aragami instinct
God Arc: (Ken you have to kill her) Ken: ... look down Kill... her... Ken: I can't... God Arc: (You have to do it!) Ken: ... clenching teeth God Arc: (Ken! It's coming!!) Ken: Huh?! grabbed It scream at my face and throw me into the crater (There are craters to the north of City of Mercy, if you didn't know that) Ken: Ughhhhh... God Arc: (Ken, it's jumping down!) Ken: Aghh... damn it... God Arc: (It's attacking using it's fire sword!) It starting to charging toward me and then jump Ken: It still... to... early... for me... to... die!!! Spikes grew from the ground and stab the Aragami, halting it's action and holding it in the air (Definitely not Lord of Arcana/Apocalypse) God Arc: (It's core is above it's chest! Stab there!) I jump and lunge my god arc at it's neck but it deflected my attack Ken: fall onto the ground ''Arghhh!! ... No effect?! God Arc: (So, it's true... Ken, you have to user her god arc) Ken: Did Licca say, if you use other god arc, you'll be devoured the god arc!? God Arc: (Do you want yourself die and she kill more people or make her suffer less!?) Ken: Tch...! I have to do it... I climb up the crater while the Aragami is still can't move Ken: Where's her god arc? God Arc: (It's in the east entrance) I run to the location Ken: I found it... I hesitant to grab it... Dragon Aragami: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! God Arc: (Ken, it can move again!! Quick, before it get here!) I grab the god arc, mutating my hand in the process... Ken: ARRRGGGHHHHH!! She... suffering... more than me... I... can't let... out... a scream... of... pain Dragon Aragami: ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! God Arc: (Ken, it's here!!) Ken: ........ ''turn around and drop his god arc Dragon Aragami: RHHHHHHHHH!! pulling it's arm back and punch Ken jump to it's face and start slashing it Dragon Aragami: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! thrasing around The Aragami grab Ken and throw him away Ken land softly like a cat Dragon Aragami: ROOOOOOAAAAAA!!! Ken's left arm mutating slowly After a few hours of fighting The Aragami is full with slashing scar on it's body Dragon Aragami: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! it's started to do Firestorm Ken charging toward it and stab it in the mouth, spliting it in half It's core were damaged in the same time. It's fall to it's side, dead Ken stop moving for a few minutes and the Aragami stand up again Ken: ...... die...... rough voice A black mass burst out from Misaka's god arc. Ken do a Charge Crush motion, the black mass is long enough to reach and cut the Aragami's neck off. Then Ken cut the rest of it's limbs off. Misaka's God Arc fall off Ken's hand and moment later, Ken pass out... to the present Ken: Ughh... I wake up after pass out fighting Misaka's Aragami mutation. Ken: Misaka!! run toward her while holding his mutated left arm Misaka: Ken... you have to kill me... or ... I'll mutate again... Ken: NO!! There's must be away to stop it! Misaka: It's... to late... Ken: No... !! Misaka: Ken... please... hold Ken's hand Ken: ............ looking down and hold her hand tightly Misaka: Ken... I look up to her face Misaka: ... Thanks Tears burst from my eyes, try wiping it but it wouldn't stop flowing down. I stand up and fetch her God Arc. Holding her God Arc with both hand Ken: .......... Rahhhhhhhh!! stab Misaka's heart ???: Thanks for ending her suffering... I collapse, crying out more I went to the east side of the chruch. I knee down and pick up my God Arc God Arc: (Ken...) Ken: .......... God Arc: (Let's head back...) At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Ken!! What happen?! Where Misaka?! She saw me in rough shape Ken: She... hug Misaka's god arc Licca: N-nevermind that, let's get those injuries treated! At the Sick Bay Dr. Sakaki: It seem that your left arm is not mutating. That's good Licca: We need to cover it, somehow... I stare at my left hand, gazing on what happen Dr. Sakaki and Licca suggesting ways to cover Ken's left arm Dr. Sakaki: - bandage? Licca: That should be good After few minutes of bandage wraping and Dr. Sakaki left because of work Licca: There! It's done Ken: ....... looking down Licca: What's wrong? Ken: ....... nothing.... and ..... thanks for the treatment Licca: ....... I left the Sick Bay and head to my room I shut myself from the world for quite some time of Arc 1 Category:Blog posts